


Momentary Truces

by epicgaymer



Category: At Dead Of Night (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jimmy being a little off about everything but this is v much consensual, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicgaymer/pseuds/epicgaymer
Summary: The effects of perpetually being assaulted with a bat was bound to have repercussions eventually, luckily for Maya, it seemed that Jimmy was willing to enact a truce.
Relationships: Jimmy Hall/Maya (At Dead of Night)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	Momentary Truces

**Author's Note:**

> I don't proofread ahah

Although Maya figured that by now she should be capable of withstanding the sudden burst of agony which came with a bat colliding into the back of her skull, it turned out that accumulating head wounds would have a significant effect over time. It wasn't a one-and-done sort of pain, it built in the depths of her skull, and ached like someone was attempting to perpetually crush it - squeezing the bone in on itself. The more impacts she took, the more it felt as though the insides of her skull were being liquidated, when she moved Maya was certain she could hear the remnants of her brain sloshing about between her ears. 

The most recent blow to the head had come mere moments after re-collecting the spirit box, she stepped from the storeroom, clutching it tight in hand, only to hear a sudden cascade of voices, crackling in panic erupt from the thing and barely turned her head in time to receive a violent crash of wood to the forehead. Jimmy had struck her squarely between the eyes, she heard a distant crunch and wondered vacantly if it was the cartilage in her nose splintering. Immediately the box clattered to the ground and Maya was down. Vision spotting, she went under again.

She woke, or was woken rather, in a darkened room - tangled limbs taking up much of the entrance to it. It took a while; longer than she would've liked, to register that what had jolted her from unconsciousness had been Jimmy; cooing and smacking his bat against the door frame of every room as he passed through the corridor. Maya squinted at the little crack of light beneath the door, catching a brief flash of shadow as he passed by, giggling. 

Shit. How long had she been out? Jimmy clearly didn't think she was residing where he had left her, or else he wouldn't have been prowling the floor (to no avail, thank God). She had no indication but it felt longer. And fuck, if she didn't feel worse.

The more Maya tried to shift her gaze about, the more she realised that spots still clung to her vision, that her eyes were prickling with strain and that head was reduced to little but a single point at which to feel raw agony.

Her movements were shaky and unnervingly sluggish as she reached to touch her own face, uncoordinated fingers finding the place where she'd been struck most recently - they came away bloodied. Maya hadn't noticed until now, maybe the rest of her senses were on the backburner, but the only thing she could both taste or smell was the putrid copper-rust tang of blood. She sniffed softly, touching just beneath her nose with the other hand. More blood.

Fuck.

She knew, somewhere in the depths of her more collected mind, that head wounds bled excessively. But currently the only thing she could muster was panic. If it had taken her so long to wake this time: what if next time she never woke at all. 

Maya felt like she was going to be sick suddenly. Nerves, pain, unending fear forming a very palpable knot in her chest which tightened spectacularly when she heard Jimmy's footsteps march by once again - his voice was shrill when he called for her, sounding on the verge of hysterical. It cracked and splintered about the edges, as though in tears or close.

You and me both, she thought.

Again, Maya took a muted breath which rattled harshly out from between clenched teeth, once he had moved past, then pushed herself onto her hands and knees. Her only plan was to move herself into the bathroom and run the tap - just a trickle, so her attacker wouldn't hear, and then attempt to wipe down her face. Then what? Another thought hit her, she wasn't aptly prepared to fix the wounds and she could barely stand due to the unwavering, stabbing pain. How was she meant to get to the bloody storeroom again? How was she meant to get everyone out? More panic, sharp and invasive. She wanted to cry but swallowed any tears back.

Forcing herself a little more upright, Maya latched onto the ensuite's door frame with a white-knuckle grip and shifted against it to maintain a decent posture. Her breath came in sharp, uneven huffs, mitigating the pain she was in. 

Her movements were unnaturally languid as she shifted into the ensuite, pressing forwards into the small cavern of darkness with an uneven gait which eventually permitted her to reach the sink. Holding it tight with one sweaty palm, Maya twisted the cold water tap in tiny increments, careful not to release too much at once - in fear of her assailant being able to locate her by the sound of running water. A small rivulet of water came trickling out and she held a cupped palm beneath it, waiting for a decent amount to pool in her hand before bringing it to her face.

Maya scrubbed the handful of water beneath her bloodied nose first, smearing the congealed blood down into a thinning substance which rolled off her face more readily. Then reached across to grab one of the off-white towels which she smeared over the lower half of her face, it came back strained but peering into the mirror did reveal that she didn't look as horrific below the cheeks. The rest of her face was another ordeal altogether. 

Her hairline was hiding a substantial number of wounds and the cost was clots of blood in her fringe, smears and trickles of it rolling down her already bruising forehead. There was a rather deep cut sat above her left brow- from a collision with the corner of another sink after Jimmy had viciously flung himself into a bathroom in pursuit of her. It burned like hell to touch, Maya hissed through her teeth again, features crumpling. 

It was harder and harder to remain upright, the nausea which came with the head injuries left her feeling sick where she stood. Give it a few minutes, she thought, and she would vomit or collapse back onto the floor. The moment of consideration was pierced by the unnerving proximity of Jimmy's screeching.

"Maya?!" 

She froze, then immediately fumbled for the tap and turned off the small stream of water as quickly as she was capable. The silence was somehow more deafening. 

And then the door handle rattled. Shit. Jimmy was coming into the room. 

With little else to do, she sunk onto the floor, back sliding down the wall as she crammed herself into a corner - in hopes of being less visible. Her breath came out in soft, trembling mouthfuls, fear and exhaustion making her feel on the verge of tears. Now more than ever. Everything hurt so much. If he got her again, she doubted she'd be able to get up before dawn. Although she wasn't quite ready to accept that fate, and pushed herself onto her haunches. 

Light spilled through the slightly ajar bathroom door as Jimmy stepped into the room just beside it, Maya could see he was wracked with tremours (with anticipation, nerves?) from her little vantage point. 

"Mayaah?" He sounded throaty as he stepped further into the space, head swinging about to scour the darkness for her. Bat knocking softly upon the walls as he went. Maya swallowed back any breaths, she couldn't take another blow, if it was this hard to navigate currently then another would be it for her. One shaky arm reached to touch the bathtub, holding herself upright, if there was an opportunity to run she would try and take it; use the adrenaline lacing her system for what it was intended for, to--

Suddenly the door crashed open under the weight of her attacker's shoe, and his looming silhouette blocked out any light or escape or hope of salvation. His bat was raised high. He reared back, ready to bring it down atop her head again and despite everything in her screaming for her to run, to maintain the toughened image she had been displaying for hours, to throw himself at his legs and scramble whilst he was reeling.

Maya instead wrapped arms about her skull and sobbed. Jimmy faltered. 

"Stop!" Her voice was thick with fright and pain and exhaustion. "Stop - you're going to kill me!" Although she hadn't yet looked up, she could see that the bat was now at his side instead of overhead. Her head throbbed from both the injuries and now from the threat of bursting into tears before this man. "I can't-" she heaved a panicked breath, "I can't stand - I can't walk!" The ordeal suddenly felt very real, and very frightening. This night kept getting worse, she sniffled. It was strangely distant, barely registered when she heard it, but Jimmy dropped his bat with a clatter. And from beneath her arms, Maya saw him crouch down to about her height. He tutted once.

"That's not right, you shouldn't be cracked already," without waiting for permission, the man grasped her by both sides of her head and tugged it from under her arms, squinting through the darkness at her, "what a state." He sounded almost disappointed, Maya found she couldn't pull back, he was peculiarly strong. "Well," he clasped his hands together, all at once animated, "it's no fun to chase you around when you can't even run!" He lifted a hand and tapped one finger against his lips in mimicry of thought. Then snapped his fingers. "Come on!" 

Maya was about to protest, that she couldn't just get up and walk, but barely even got the chance as the man leaned in and scooped her up with another show of unceremonious strength. He wobbled just a bit when straightening out, but recovered just as briskly and stepped out from the bathroom. "Poor thing," He cooed, and Maya tried to look anywhere but his face. "There, there, I'll get you right as rain and we can pretend this never happened, hm?"

Jimmy shouldered open the door to the dark room and glanced about the corridor. "I know I did the sheets for 119 yesterday." He pursued his lips, then looked back down to her, grinning suddenly enough for his gums to be visible, Maya winced. "Hold on, I hate for you to slip and knock your noggin on something else." She tried not to roll her eyes, instead clutching to his upper arm with the nearest hand, in case he decided to pull some funny shtick; she'd heard enough about his humour to know she wasn't safe from its repercussions. She blinked, her peripheral was still being gnawed away at by flickering black spots, but from the corner of her eyes the monotonous walls kept rolling by as Jimmy marched down the hall, looking like a man on a mission. Under the glare of the light and the occasional scrutinizing of the proprietor Maya felt even more sluggish, whenever the man glanced down at her the strangled smile he bore faltered just a slight, nose curled. 

"You know," His voice was sing-song, "you have far more tenacity than any other guest I've, uh, had here - there's something…" a palpable pause, "about you, Maya." 

That didn't sound promising. 

She was only aware they had reached their destination when Jimmy came to an abrupt halt at one door. "I need to open this but alas.. no free hands." He grinned. "Wrap your arms about my neck." His voice was strangely baritone, and Maya sighed shakily, reluctantly reaching up and doing as much, he shifted her into the crook of one arm, unlocking the door with his newly freed hand. She winced. Who the hell gave this man the right to be as physically capable as he was? 

"Well, Miss Maya," As he stepped into the room, he spun on the spot - all show (and all sickness for the young woman) "maybe I'll have to charge you for two rooms now." His bushy brows were up, wrinkles deepening. 

"I didn't pay for the first one." Her own voice was ragged, and caught in her throat.

"Mm, your lovely friends did." Maya tried not to cringe at that comment, the last thing she wanted to do was aggravate him or even encourage him further. He waltzed his way to the bed and dropped her there. "Stay a moment, I'll have to collect the first aid kit from the bathroom." He poked a finger towards her nose, playful expression falling briefly. "Don't run." She nodded quickly, immediately regretting the movement, leaning forward to press her head into her palms and groaning, her head screaming in agony. That, if anything, seemed to set Jimmy at enough ease to leave the room, the last of him she saw was his stupidly voluminous hair. 

Awkwardly, she manoeuvred herself further towards the pillows, back against the headboard. Without the distraction Jimmy provided, all Maya could focus on was the growing ache in her skull, she reached up and touched the bloodied mark above her brow, hissing sharply. At least sitting on a bed felt considerably better than being stood shaking upright in a pitch dark bathroom.

She scanned the room gradually, it looked as non-descript as the rest, and Maya wasn't quite sure if she recalled rooting through the drawers here. If she had more energy, better coordination, then she would've used this window of opportunity to sneak over and snoop about. As far as she was concerned currently, it was a no go; the last thing she needed was Jimmy's temporary truce to be broken by him catching her moving about the room suspiciously.

Maya sighed, closing her eyes to ease the ebb of her headache just a little, concentrating on the sound of her own breathing and Jimmy marching the length of the hallways to the public bathroom and then back again - she would be incredibly good at distinguishing distance once this was over, Maya was certain.

As she was mulling over that notion, her temporary companion came striding back into the room, first aid kit in hand, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

"Well, good to know our beds are up to par, hm?" Jimmy waltzed into her personal space and immediately seated himself on the bed beside her. "I think mostly.. you just need a hair wash." His nose was curled in distaste and he reached forward without asking, pushing back the hair clotted with blood from where it framed her face. "But still, I shall clean that up and fix up the nasty little cut you have and you'll be on your feet in no time." Maya nodded slowly. "You're very quick to get moving after an injury." There was a sourness in the way he spat the syllables, which she didn't acknowledge.

He was brisk in cleaning her forehead, disappearing into the ensuite to collect a damp cloth which he daubed over her face with, wiping away any accumulation of blood. Maya closed her eyes, keeping her teeth grit tight against the dull pain induced by the contact, Jimmy made few comments, beyond the occasional tut or huff when wiping her features clean. 

"Now this," he prodded just beside the scratch upon her brow ridge, lips pursing in thought, "I reckon you just need a little disinfectant and a plaster, don't you?"

"Sure?" Maya's voice was still low and uncertain, but at the sounds of it the proprietor perked up, beaming.

"Good good. Just hold still, while I.." he produced the bottle of disinfectant, some gauze from the kit and soaked it decently, then reached up to press the cloth to her forehead. Maya jumped a little, a hiss spilling between her teeth, Jimmy frowned and rested his palm on the nearest part of her body, which turned out to be her stomach, his cool fingers making her skin prickle up in goosebumps.

He set the pieces of medical equipment to one side, then produced a little packet of novelty patterned plasters, one of which he removed the packaging from and pressed to the cut upon her forehead. Jimmy leaned back and admired his handiwork. 

His hand was still resting upon her stomach, fingers grazing the bare skin peeking out from where her shirt had been hiked up a little, the calloused texture of his digits was peculiar and the man seemed particularly entranced by her in that moment. His brows were now pinched in vacant thought, and uncertain on what he was processing she awkwardly patted his fingers. Immediately his eyes were upon her, sharp and sudden and flashing in the low light of the room, he was squinting at her, trying to calculate his next move.

"I, uh, appreciate the medical help?" She offered, for lack of something else to say in that moment, he wasn't reeling back - sending her back into the hallway to continue their chase, instead he remained disturbing still. Jimmy pursed his lips, flattening his palm. 

"Of course," Finally an expression besides frustration crossed the man's features, he smiled- all teeth, "all part of the service." A wink. Maya got the feeling she knew where this was escalating to, and strangely she felt her abdomen knot in interest (somewhere in the back of her head she scolded herself for being into this in any capacity). He smoothed his flattened hand further beneath her pajama shirt, intrigued by the warm skin beneath, Maya took a staggered breath and without intending to a tiny mewling noise escaped from between her teeth. Jimmy tensed, she could feel the tremors through his fingertips. "Maya…" His voice was low, rumbling. Somewhere between an invitation and warning; 'we can go there but be careful'. She bared her teeth back uncertainly.

There was a tension, and it crackled in the air like petulant prickles of lightning, Jimmy made a final strangled sound and pushed back, sitting at the end of the bed just besides her legs. Maya moved more upright too, back against the headboard, watching as the man rubbed his eyes and stared somewhere into the middle distance. 

"You know," he sounded almost wistful, "when your friends arrived, I wasn't really invested in, ah, the whole ordeal. They were the same old. Students.. glued to their phones, dreadfully boring. But then there was you." his eyes were suddenly back upon her and he shifted restlessly, towards her. "The moment I saw you I knew you were special. And you are!" Closer still, gradually easing himself into the space between her legs. "Very special." The warmth in his gaze was sudden and vibrant, akin to fire, one which verged on uncontrollable. "I had to have you, Maya."

"O-oh." For lack of whatever cognitive function permitted speech, the woman instead offered a stuttering laugh of acknowledgment. She felt vaguely exposed, in spite of her pyjamas - presumably because Jimmy being sat between her legs prevented her from closing them. He blinked at her, and she felt herself flush. 

"I need you." He moved languidly, as though waiting for a sign of distaste or protest and when he got neither, set both hands upon her draw-up knees. Moved so his body was facing hers, sitting back on his own knees. 

Maya glanced down and realised very abruptly that the man was already considerably erect- his slacks tented notably. She blushed up to her hairline, and the knot in her stomach tightened almost immediately; her pride was telling her devoutly to get up and move, kick him in the dick and run, but she didn't want to. Instead she turned her eyes back to his face, and pinched her brows just a slight.

"Have you, um.. ever done any of this before?" At the question a thoughtful expression graced the other's sharp features, then:

"Have you?"

"Sure," she fiddled awkwardly with the strings of her joggers, "but-"

"Wonderful!" He lit up, squeezing her knees and leaning forward, "then you'll know what you like!"

"I don't have condoms on me-"

"I may.." he pursed his lips, and then threw himself back a bit, rooting through the pockets of his slacks before producing a little silver packer. "-Bingo!" He beamed. "We're all set."

"-I just want to know.. if you know what you're doing?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Miss Maya, I'm forty plus, I've had sex. Whether or not you chose to believe that is your prerogative, but I know how to make you feel good just fine." He clicked his fingers, setting the condom packet down on the bedside cabinet. "In fact, let me demonstrate."

He reached over to her own hands, still toying with the elastic strings keeping the tracksuit bottoms up, and moved to undo them with a few deft tugs. Maya swallowed, glanced the other way. "Pop your hips up for me, my dear, I need these off." She took a rattling breath; point of no return, and then shifted her hips up off of the mattress. Jimmy smiled, and looped his fingers about the hem of the bottoms, pulling both them and her underwear down with an agonising slowness. "No need to be bashful," he rumbled, "you're a lovely looking lady." Maya made an embarrassed sound in the back of her throat, and he snorted, finally removing both items of clothing fully. He half-folded them, setting them upon the ground. 

"Lay down a little, you'll give yourself a bad back." Uncertain about how casually he was behaving, Maya did as advised, shifted down the bed just a bit to more comfortably settle on the stacked pillows. She pressed her legs together as she did so. "That's better." She glanced over her knees at Jimmy; who undid his bowtie and writhed out of the suspenders and shoes. 

"You have to open your legs eventually." His words came out cloaked in an almost bewildered chuckle, and swallowing back her instinctive shame, Maya let her knees fall open - all but presenting herself for the man set before her. He licked his lips. "Good girl."

The pet name sent shivers rolling down her spine, and she huffed shakily. Jimmy shifted lower, grasping her by the thighs and lifting her a little off the sheets. "Excuse the hair." He mumbled jovially, and Maya felt the heat of his breath against her folds, the thick curls of his hair against the insides of her legs and suddenly the flat of his tongue pressing, just so, into her hole. She squeaked out a muted whine as he dragged his tongue up to her clit, which he nursed with forceful laps. 

The heat immediately swelled in the pits of her stomach, and she scrambled for a place to hold - one hand clutching the sheets, the other combed deep into Jimmy's hair. A breathy whinge fell from her as the man used his teeth to graze back the hood of her clit and then suckle down on the sensitive nub beneath, working with persistent presses of his tongue. 

Occasionally he redirected attention further down, pressing his tongue into her, and producing a filthy slurping sound as he went- Maya keened, closing her eyes tight. His hands fumbled for a tighter hold, grasping just beneath her ass and lifting her closer to his mouth, delving more messy attention into her folds (fuck, she could feel the flick of his tongue against her insides), and then returning to his clit with hurried movements. The sounds she let out seemed to entice him further, he chased the spots which made her breath come out in sputters or that produced little moans, consistently pressing into her just so or working her clit until it throbbed when he pulled back.

She squeaked at a couple particularly forceful invasions of her entrance, riding closer to the edge, and then he moved slightly. 

"You know," he leaned back enough to address her, and when Maya peaked at him through her lashes he made a show of licking clean his wet mouth, her doing, she guessed, "I really don't think that top is doing many favours for you." 

She glanced down and winced, maybe not, it had ridden up to her ribcage and the scoopneck left little fabric between. 

"You want it off?"

"If you wouldn't mind." He smiled, as charming as a man like Jimmy could muster. 

"You first," she pointed a trembling finger at him, "you're still clothed."

Jimmy paused a moment, a crease in his brows, then giggled and relented. 

"I do really like you, Maya." He crooned, popping the buttons of his shirt, revealing a relatively bare, age-dappled chest beneath. He tugged off the shirt, folded it loosely and tossed it to one side. His belt and slacks went next, without much show. Leaving him in tented boxer-shorts, he looked to her expectantly. 

The attention made her arousal more prominent, an ache somewhere between her legs, the wanton little sound she made had him at further attention. Swallowing any remaining shame, Maya grasped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it overhead in one swift movement. She wasn't wearing a bra (why would she be? She'd been asleep until the commotion Jimmy had caused drew her from bed). Jimmy's brows went up, and he moved over her some. 

"May I?"

"Touch me?..I mean- Yeah." 

"You're not very tactful at all, dear." He grasped just at the base of her ribcage and moved his hands up and over to cup her breasts, which he squeezed experimentally, Maya turned redder, if that was possible. 

"I'm not - not great at the whole suave thing, sure," she turned her gaze to the gaudy wallpaper, uncertain on how to respond to the other rolling the calloused pads of his thumbs over her sensitive nipples, besides some breathy noises. She clenched herself awkwardly in arousal. "I don't know, I just-" He hushed her. 

"I joke. It's endearing, don't worry your head about it." Without much fanfare, surprisingly, he craned his face down to kiss at her features: over the expanse of her forehead, her nose, cheeks. As he went, one hand smoothed back down her body to toy with her clit, thumb massaging it with lazily drawn out strokes; a couple of his other fingers pressing into her hard enough to produce a filthy squelch. Maya whined. His lips missed hers, and then he pulled back, watching her face with an oddly attentive gaze, thumb still working gently, fingers still nestled inside her. "Being a gentleman and all," Maya let out a shaky scoff at the words, but Jimmy continued regardless, apparently unaffected, "I do want to make sure that, ah, you're comfortable. With proceeding."

The dictation in these words were far more aligned with the awkwardly bumbling (albeit insistent) man she'd first encountered behind the receptionist's desk. The perfect guise of politeness. Maya blinked, then nodded her affirmation with a few sharp nods of the head.

"I mean, yeah. I'd. I'd like that." 

Jimmy grinned, pushing back and clasping both palms together in an excitable bout of movement, the loss of contact left her aching. 

"Ah, let me just.. untuck myself." Maya flicked her eyes away again and then back after consoling herself- she couldn't just look away from everything. He was sat, hovering over the junction of her hips and when he wrangled himself out of his boxers, she could feel the tip of his half-hard cock brushing her stomach. 

She hadn't had sex enough times to be capable of judging the perceived size of some guy's dick, but Maya thought Jimmy looked fairly big, there was a prominent vein running the length of it. The man fisted the shaft loosely and stroked with a lazy flick of the wrist - staring down at her hungrily, Maya flushed under the attention, watching the cock harden significantly. The head was now a warm red, beading precum.

Jimmy shifted, allowing his cock to rest just upon her navel, she could feel the throb of blood running its length against her bare skin. He tutted gently, cock still in hand, rubbed the bulbous head over her parted folds, Maya rested a hand over her eyes and keened at the sensation. 

"Do you want me?" The other rolled the head of his dick against her clit, sliding down to her hole at an angle to penetrate her raw. She heaved a breath. "Of course I don't want to hurt you, my dear, let's open you up properly." The slightly more collected persona was back again, and Maya watched as he leaned to one side and opened the bedside drawer, then produced a small tub of aloe vera. He winked at her. "It's complimentary." 

Jimmy popped open the aloe vera and reached in to slather three or so fingers in the substance, set down the tub and shifted comfortably between her legs. "This may be a little cold, I'm afraid." He pressed one wet finger to her hole and then sunk it in, Maya gritted her teeth and whined. The digit was long and invasive, but not unpleasant, Jimmy slowly pumped it in and out, other hand coming to rest just above to allow his thumb to work her clit again.

"Nngh- ohh.." It was the first sound she let out, amongst the wet squelch of Jimmy working her open, and clearly it sparked something in him, as soon another finger was sliding in and out with surprising velocity. She clenched a little upon them, and Jimmy scissored both digits in response, pressing up against the wet muscle. Maya gaped, letting out a few strangled noises in response. The other licked his lips. 

"What a tight cunt," Maya whinged softly at the crude verbiage, each word he punctuated by drawing his fingers back to her entrance and then sinking them into her again, "you're going to be wonderful." Using the hand who's fingers weren't deep inside of her, Jimmy smoothed back her fringe, leaning in and kissing her once, twice, three times on the lips. Then the third finger was inside of her and the stretch of it ached spectacularly, her body felt as though it would not be apt to move much after this. "Good girl." He rumbled, fingers working to open up the tight, wet heat still. Maya let out a few more mewling sounds, Jimmy kissed her again, this time long enough for reciprocating to be possible.

He kissed her breathless and red, digits fucking deep in and out as he did so, only pulling back when her breaths came out in short puffs through her nose. With a few more decisive pumps of his fingers, Jimmy pulled them out all at once to loom over her. Maya gasped shakily at the loss, hole clenching on nothing. 

"That's good," he spoke more to himself than her, reaching for the condom packet he'd set aside earlier, "I'll assume you'd prefer this still." He wiggled it at her, light glinting off the foil. 

"Mhm." Maya was not about to subject herself to potentially God knows what and pregnancy, even if it felt damn good to receive. Luckily, it didn't appear to bother Jimmy, as he ripped open the packet and took the ring of translucent rubber, rolling it over his dick without any complaint. Now with the shaft entirely covered, he grasped the aloe vera once again, smearing himself with more than enough. He shifted close again, head of his cock against her prepped hole. 

Slowly, he took a hip in one hand, and used the leverage and his other to guide his cock into her, the head breached her with an agonising gradual burn. 

"Good girl, Maya," she breathed out small huffs of air as he pressed in the head of his dick gently. "Tell me, what would you like?"

"Y-you." It sufficed. In a bout of energetic movement she was not expecting, the man penetrated her in one swift plunge of the hips. "AH!-- Fuck!" Immediately, she felt stretched fully, the warm throb of his cock against her insides, pushing against her clenching walls. Jimmy was trembling with restraint, he wanted nothing more than to immediately perpetuate the brutal pace, fuck her until she couldn't walk. What surprised her more, was that she wanted the same. "Mmn. F-fuck me." 

"Oh, you wanton little minx." The baritone rumble was back. Jimmy drew his hips back out, Maya moaned softly, and then he shunted back into her with unyielding strength, there was an obscene slap as his skin collided with hers. He clutched at Maya's hips roughly - hard enough to bruise her, drawing back, then slamming in with enough vigour to knock the wind from her lungs. Her eyes rolled back, groaning at the pace he set. The last time she had even attempted to have sex was some ex-boyfriend of hers, who clung to her as he pleasured himself and left her still chasing an orgasm alone afterwards. 

Although Jimmy wasn't particularly a casanova, he was certainly aware of how to make her feel good, removing one of his hands from her hips to massage her clit as he continued to drive himself into her hot hole. The bed squealed under the force of the thrusts and Maya grasped at the man's arms, nails pressing crescent moon shapes into the skin. 

It was entirely new to be both so full and enjoying the sensation, Jimmy nosed at her jaw gently, attempting to incite her to make more noises with his own filthy sentiments, Maya was not usually a loud person in bed, but let her head fall back and a small cascade of moans spilled from between her lips. The man's dick was slick and he'd now cultivated a consistently punishing pace. In, out, in, out, grumble into Maya's ear, in again.

"You're," he took a sharp breath, "the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Each word was emphasised by another rough thrust, her insides were aching from the strain of it, but any displeasure was swamped entirely by him cramming himself against all her sensitive spots, pleasure rolling up her spine at each pump of his hips. Maya knew somewhere in the back of her head that this level of compliment was far too extreme given that he had only known her a night - but the intensity of pleasure, the relief after exerting herself so significantly meant it sailed over her head. It was nice, for once, just to lie back and enjoy herself. She could take the night off right? After all he had done to her, surely. 

Jimmy craned closer, his body essentially cocooning hers as he fucked into her with a more tumultuous pace, occasionally faltering and groaning to himself - Maya picked up breathy inklings of "so tight", "so perfect", and "good girl" being breathed against her throat. She keened again, as he hit a particularly sweet spot, throwing her hips up unabashed to receive him better, he rubbed at her clit furiously. Orgasm hit her like a brick, sudden and violent, her body was wracked with a forceful shiver and she clenched down on the man inside of her, cumming hard - she squeezed her eyes shut and wailed. This spurred something in Jimmy, who surged forwards to catch her lips, swallowing up the pleasured cacophony she produced. He drove into her erratically; once, twice, three times before he shook, growling against her mouth. 

"Oh--Maya." He groaned, stilling for a moment, before drawing his hips back gradually. Maya whined at the strange discomfort, feeling him soften inside of her, the obscene sound of the full condom against her insides - although it was probably better than the mess of allowing the man to go without, she thought. Jimmy shifted just a bit more and popped out of her hole with a lewd noise, almost immediate writhing the condom off and knotting it to prevent spillage. It looked alarmingly full, and the concept made the poor woman do a double take. 

Jimmy didn't notice the expression she bore, obviously, as he wandered over to one of the small bins and tossed the used condom into it before returning briskly, just shy of too eager. He sat alongside her, against the other pillow, then threw an arm around her bare shoulders, drawing her close to his frame. When he spoke, Maya could feel the words vibrating the length of her own naked body.

"After you rest a little, I really think I could, ah, fit in a rendition of my Hugo Punch act before the night is over, don't you?"

Maya closed her eyes and chose to feign sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on getting railed Maya though


End file.
